


𝕿𝖜𝖔 𝖂𝖔𝖗𝖑𝖉𝖘

by kinghanbin



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinghanbin/pseuds/kinghanbin
Summary: 𝐕𝐚𝐦𝐩𝐢𝐫𝐞  𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐖𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐰𝐨𝐥𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐞𝐱𝐢𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐦𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐡𝐞’𝐬 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐧.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Kudos: 26





	𝕿𝖜𝖔 𝖂𝖔𝖗𝖑𝖉𝖘

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this has been in my draft for a long time. And now that Treasure finally has its debut date, I finally decided to post it. 
> 
> PS: This is not beta-ed sorry for any grammatical errors.

** Chapter 1 **

_Winds rustling from the windowpane, the bird started to crook as the light started to dim, the moon had overtaken the sun; eating it whole.  
  
_

_It’s a full moon.  
  
_

_“My Lord, you don’t have to do this.” a man says in plead  
  
_

_“I have to do it.”  
  
_

_“Look at the sky, it's a full moon, they are at its best tonight, there’s no way we can win this.”  
  
_

_“For all the years you’ve worked for me and the years I’ve turned you into someone like me you still doubt the power we evoke in the night?”  
  
_

_“N-no… I do believe so, but this one could really be dangerous…”  
  
_

_“Everything is dangerous in the world we live in.”_

~~ • ~~

_“My lord”_

Junkyu opens his eyes from his sleep–rest staring at the bright full moon in the night sky when he hears the knock start to yell at his ear.

It wasn’t that loud of a knock but as a vampire his hearing ability is not normal because he hears everything even the whispers; not that it matters to him much but this is the reason no secret would ever escape him.

He stands up from his king-size bed moving to open the door.

There he saw a man standing tall at his feet, but bows when he saw the vampire king. “My lord.” It’s Yedam, the Clan second right hand man, the one Junkyu trusts the most.

His duty is to protect the king; a very strong and unbreakable assassin. Had won several battles for centuries, he has been with him all this time. Despite this status, he’s still his friend, his companion for a long while now, even though their positions are clear he felt he had the duty to protect his assassin as well.

“How are you feeling?” Yedam asks when he enters the room.

Junkyu for a while now had been having dreams whenever he’s inactive under the sun, he’s not particularly asleep to have dreams but he had visions shroud of his father that he cannot comprehend.

Ever since his father died in that battle, Junkyu felt bothered by something he couldn’t grasp fully.

“I’m fine. Just a mild ache in my head having been having a dream lately.” He says not looking at the other one in the room.

“Is it the same dream you mentioned?” Yedam ask curiously

“Yes. Don’t worry though, I’ll just have to take the medicine.” He says finally looking at the man assuring him with a smile.

Yedam nodded, “Okay now then, shall we?”  
  


Without further ado, they both headed to their duty of the night.

~~ • ~~

The clan NOX in their history is the most powerful vampire clan ever exist and still is though times move forward their clan remain at the top however since the start of this modern era they had been staying laylow as the population grows at an enormous speed.  
  


For centuries they had been living with the way human lives, following their pace to blend in. They established a night club for both humans and vampires.  
  


Vampires though have an exclusive room where they can do their thing without having to mendle in with humans. And the humans don’t have any idea they’re mendling in with vampires.  
  


Providing alcoholic drinks to humans, while handing out blood to vampires is how this works.  
  


Above all, this club was meant for parties, everyone can have fun. It is located in a place where everyone goes to have the night of their life, the humans called this place Imtewon.  
  


It is a perfect place for them vampires, people here are mostly active during the night; drinking, partying and sex this is what they do here and with this vampires could freely wander around without suspicion.  
  


Junkyu had been managing it successfully along with Yedam, Jaehyuk and Jeongwoo. They call the club _Eighteen_. Nothing fancy with its name, but the interior of the club contradicts the idea of the name.  
  


Junkyu though he is a king he’s been staying laylow and never showcase his position. Evenso, vampires still follow him and respect him as their king.  
  


“So what did we have for our sales last night?” Junkyu asks Yedam while they are in their car riding to go to the club.  
  


“We actually had a rise in our sales these last few weeks and last night the accounting staff counted it was the best sale so far for the week.” Yedam said while he showed him the chart of sales on his tablet.  
  


The car stopped as they arrived at their destination. “I see, that’s looking good.” Junkyu answers, giving a slight nod of acknowledgement. Yedam opened the door to his side to make his way out, Junkyu waited for Yedam to open it for him.  
  


“Our management team actually had something they have in mind for expanding the business they asked to arrange a meeting with you.” Yedam informs him while they are making their way inside.  
  


“Check my schedule then tell me the availability.” He said to which Yedam nodded.  
  


“Junkyu Hyung!” Jaehyuk greeted him as soon as he entered the club.  
  


“Hey how are things around here?” he asked the younger.  
  


“Actually I had been waiting for the both of you.” the younger said, curious, Junkyu looked at Jaehyuk and only then he noticed the bothered expression on his face.  
  


“Why? Is there something we or I should know about?” Junkyu asks if sensing something is not okay.  
  


Yedam looked at Jaehyuk as the latter looked at him with his bothered expression, “Spill.” Yedam commanded.  
  


“There is actually a commotion at the dance floor, two men are fighting and we had been trying to stop them but they won’t budge.”  
  


The two men who just heard the news both furrowed their eyebrows.  
  


“Lead us there.” Junkyu commanded. Junkyu and Yedam arrived at the scene of the two men fighting with their fist; the people who usually don’t care about other people’s business are stopping their tracks to watch two men fist fight.  
  


They were very close to each other now. The taller man continued to retreat; the man in black, the shorter one continued advancing. Then the tall man countered with another hard punch, the man in black blocked it.  
  


The fight continues, both men already had blood on their faces revealing the serious impact they had made of each other. Worse is, no one is trying to stop them anymore.  
  


Junkyu looks at Yedam and the latter nods understanding what it means.  
  


Yedam interferes and stops the two men fighting. He pushed the tall man on the floor, but got punched by the shorter one hard on the face so he pushed him back harder but someone had pushed him again made it lose his balance instead of looking who had pushed him, he tried to save himself from falling. He felt a hand on his back helping him stand still. And a loud punch vibrates from his ear, hunting its impact.  
  


“That’s enough all of you!!” Junkyu said in his loud tone, speaking in authority.  
  


“Everyone on the dance please stay in your seats as we settle this matter first, you can go to the other parts of the club and come back after a while.” Jaehyuk said and everyone just went on their ways muttering something about what just happened.  
  


The night shall continue for the others, it's nearly 2 am and it's too early for the night to sleep.  
  


“Pick up those two and bring them to me.” Junkyu said before leaving.  
  


**Yedam’s POV  
  
**

“Get your hands off me” said the shorter man firmly as he try to break free from my grip  
  


Holding these two men in both my hand and me in between is not very amusing, I could use my real strength to hold these two and put a scare on them by messing up with us but that’s the last thing I wanted right now.  
  


“Knock it off, I won’t let any of you go.” he replied unbothered to the glare the latters are giving  
  


“Shut it off kid, this is all your fault.” the taller one starts to argue  
  


“Yeah? Who are you to tell me that? huh?” the shorter man backfires. Arrogance printed on his face.  
  


_This one sure got some balls despite his appearance and he seems to fight well resulting in his arrogance.  
  
_

“You got some balls kid!” Full of range, the taller man buckles his fist ready to punch the other man in the face. The shorter one though is ready for any attack.  
  


“What? wanna fight me?”  
  


“I said enough!” I shouted, making them stop on their ongoing ranges  
  


“Fuck you!!” they both said in unison, and hissed—stopping and quietly followed me in a much calmer state though the tension is still in the air.  
  


_The night just started but this is what we arrive for, what a night._

~~ • ~~

They arrived in a private room of the club, the one where the owners and his friends reside in the distance of the people partying. It looks like a secluded one, the noise couldn’t be heard anymore, the room is emitting the aura of a painting with its colors, like its taken out totally from the painting, the red and blue color of the walls radiating a cool temperature like there’s no life, if only, the dazzling lights from the chandeliers above and the side weren't so bright.  
  


“Who are you both? Why did you cause a ruckus at my place?” asked Junkyu who is now sitting in a chair–that looks like a throne.  
  


The shorter one hissed, “As if I will tell you my name.” He sent a dagger look to the taller male who sent him back with a glare.  
  


“Look, I have no interest to be part of this, this guy here started it, he suddenly went ruckus and messed up with my friends” the taller male stated evidently uninterested in the mess he put himself into while pointing fingers to the smaller one. “Some people can’t handle their alcohol well,” he continued.

“Heh, I don’t fucking care about anyone of you here, let me go.” the smaller one said smirk planted on his face.  
  


Junkyu looks at the two and sighs.

_Blood_.  
  


It is not a perfect sight for a vampire whose desire for blood is stronger than anyone.

They both have blood on their faces, clearly showing the injuries they have made on each other surely both can fight well. But there is something bothering Junkyu, much bothersome to the injuries the two men have.  
  


It’s the smell of blood, he couldn’t pinpoint who among these two have that smell.  
  


_The blood smell is something I cannot describe… I feel like it's calling me.  
  
_

Junkyu furrows his eyebrows at the smell, he suddenly feels his head hurts. He wants to get the blood that smells so fruitful. Yedam looked at him worrily.  
  


_This ordeal is making my headache. I need blood.  
  
_

He massaged his temple to ease the thirst he’s feeling right now, he needed to resolve this matter calmly. He’s getting more thirsty the more time they take.  
  


“I’m asking for your names and neither of you answered my question.”  
  


“I’m Jinhu and I only defended myself and my friends to this guy, can I leave now?” The taller male said and looked at Junkyu.  
  


Junkyu looked at him acknowledging his words. He tries to smell this guy in particular but he really can’t identify if it's his blood that makes him thirsty, not when there are other people here.  
  


“And you are?” Junkyu spoke referring to the shorter one.  
  


“None of your business.” the shorter one answered coldly.  
  


Junkyu looks at the shorter man in the eye, there is something about this man that he cannot understand. His eyes are as black as the stone. The more he looked at it, the more mystery he seemed to evoke. He felt strong, his physique is flowing with a huge amount of strength altho his height contradicts it his aura seems to be brute and strong.  
  


Junkyu closes his eyes as he smells the scent of this particular blood again. _Ah that smell its making me furious.  
_

Junkyu stood up from his seat, finally coming closer to the two men. He initially came closer to the taller one to smell him “Well then, this guy here can leave.” Junkyu started putting hands to the taller one shoulder while looking at Yedam, the latter nodded understanding the message.  
  


_It’s not his blood.  
_

While Yedam leaves with the taller guy. Junkyu turns to look at the smaller guy, _It can’t be that it's his blood that smells so fruitful.  
  
_

“What now? Can I go now too?” the smaller one irritatingly said. “You let him go, so I can go now too.”  
  


The strong smell of the blood as he goes closer to smaller male reaches his nose entirely polluting it, _it smells so sweet, fruitful and enchanting._ Junkyu is getting thirsty each step, he needs to stop himself or else this guy will know he is a vampire. _Or I could drink his blood right now and he won’t be able to go home because I will kill him.  
_

“You can leave too.”  
  


I need to stay lay low

“Whatever.” The smaller one turned around to leave the room.  
  


Frustrated. Junkyu goes out to hunt for fresh blood for his thirst. 

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will take longer, as I'm writing another fic. Your comments will be fully appreciated! 
> 
> Let's wait together for Treasure debut on August 7!


End file.
